A number of pyrimidine carboxylic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. WO 2005/063721 A1, WO 2007/092184 A2, WO 2007/08076 A1, WO 2009029735 A1, WO 2009/081112 A2, WO 2010/092339 A1, US Patent 2007/0197391 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,300,907 B2, 7,642,220 B2, and US 2009/0088322 A1 disclose genuses of 2-substituted-6-amino-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acids and their derivatives with halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkoxy, thioalkyl and amino substituents in the 5-position and their use as herbicides.
Additionally, a number of picolinic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. WO 2001/051468 A1, WO 2003/011853 A1, WO 2006/062979 A1, US 2005/032651 A1, WO 2007/082098 A2, WO 2011/144891 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,297,197 B1; 6,784,137 B2; and 7,314,849 B2; and US Patent Application Publication 2004/0198608 A1, US 2009/0088322 A1 disclose genuses of 6-substituted-4-aminopicolinic acids and their derivatives with halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, thioalkyl and aryloxy substituents in the 3-position and their use as herbicides.